


Sanami Week 2017

by namisweeran



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namisweeran/pseuds/namisweeran
Summary: A compilation of one-shots from Sanami week 2017, posted on my tumblr (@onepiecefeatstuff) throughout March.





	1. Chapter 1

>  
> 
> **Can you hear me?**

 

“I love you Nami-swan” Sanji said, his eyes turned into hearts as he served her a glass of her favourite beverage. The navigator rolled her eyes, like she always did.

“Some things never change” she thought, as she thanked him with a smile. Sanji would later describe that curve in her lips as the most beautiful thing he ever saw, and she would, again, roll her eyes.

He knew that it didn’t matter the words he used to compliment her –her beauty, her wit, her abilities or her simple comforting presence-, she wouldn’t actually listen. He knew she heard everything (after all, her hearing was just as perfect as every other thing about her), but she never listened. And at first it didn’t matter.He was used to not being treated seriously. Almost every other women did the same. Heck, Robin did the same and he didn’t really care!

Then why did he felt so bad when she, her goddess, did it? Why did he want to scream at her, not angry but desperately? He always thought she could see it through it all, so why couldn’t she see he was talking serious?

“ _Can you hear me?_ ” he whispered to himself. The question without an answer. So when he felt a feminine presence on his back, he almost jumped. The archaeologist just laughed and gave her one of her characteristic smiles.

“Trust me” she said, her voice almost a whisper “she does.”


	2. Jealousy

>  
> 
> **Jealousy**
> 
>  

Nami heard noises on deck, once again. She sighed. It was that time of the day. She walked with determination, following the sound of screams and not-very-kind words. She knew what she had to do.

“You shitty cook!” she heard Zoro say, and she was ready to knock the pair down, but the swordsman kept talking “I wish you had stayed with that lovesick princess so I wouldn’t have to see your face ever again!”

“Don’t talk about Violet-chan like that!” Sanji responded, preparing his legs for the imminent attack. Surprisingly, that attack never came, because the small voice of his redhead goddess interrupted.

“I’m sorry, but who is this Violet again?” Nami said, clearing her throat. Zoro and Sanji both turned to see their navigator’s face: she definitively didn’t seem angry, or at least not the kind of angry they were used to see. Instead, she looked pissed.

Uncomfortable. Zoro raised an eyebrow before answering “The _chick_ Sanji hooked up with in Dressrosa”.

“I didn’t hook up with her! I’m a gentleman, not like some others!” Sanji responded, and he turned to face Nami “We just kissed in the heat of the moment”.

“You know what? I don’t care” the navigator said, frowning “Just don’t bother me with that stupid crap. I’m busy”

Sanji started to apologize right away, kneeling down for her forgiveness. Normally, Nami would have sighed again and let him bake something for her as a form of pardon, but not today. She was tired, pissed and after hearing all about a girl she didn’t care about, that was the last thing she wanted.

“Sanji-kun, please, do me a favor and leave me alone” she said with rage “I don’t have time for the details of your new girlfriend, and even if I did, I wouldn’t want to hear them”.

She kept walking towards the library, when he heard Franky’s voice say “Wow, that was harsh.”

Maybe he was right. Maybe she shouldn’t have said it that way. She thought about turning back to Sanji and apologizing, but then she heard a voice again.

“Maybe she was jealous” Usopp whispered, wishing Nami wouldn’t hear him. Unfortunately for him, her hearing was as perfect as always.

“I’M NOT JEALOUS!” she screamed angrily, closing the door of the library behind her. Nami tried to focus on her maps, but she couldn’t. All she could do was replay her last words in her head. She wasn’t jealous. Not at all. Not because of Sanji, anyway. She shook her head.

“Stupid Usopp. Stupid Sanji. This is all their fault!” She looked at the clock on the wall. Two hours had passed by already, and she still hadn’t made any progress. “I should charge them for all the time lost. Yes, that’s what I need to do” she thought, opening the door.

But as soon as she put one foot outside, she ran into Sanji, who was standing right there, with a cigarette in his lips, patiently waiting. And when her eyes met his, she swore she saw a little sparkle in them.

“Nami-san, I… I’m sorry, really. And I understand that you probably have a lot of work to do and the last thing I want to do is to make you mad, but…”

“Have you been waiting here all this time?” Nami asked, more curious than mad.

“Yes!” he said with pride “I didn’t want anyone to bother you while you were working, so… But anyway, what I want to say is…”

Nami interrupted him again, this time with a sigh.

“I’m the one who should be apologizing, you know. I’m sorry I was _harsh_ with you earlier.” She used the word harsh on purpose, making him smile.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Nami-san” he responded “I just wanted you to know, despite you made it clear that you’re not jealous, that Violet-chan and I are not… a couple, or anything at all.”

“I’m not.” Nami said, and when she saw Sanji’s confused face, she added “I’m not jealous, I mean. Why would I be, anyway?”

Sanji lowered his head and nodded. She was right, why would she? He had started to make his way to the kitchen when Nami grabbed his wrist.

“But even if I’m definitively not jealous” she started, with her characteristic grin “I’m glad you told me.”


	3. Underwear

 

> **Underwear**

 

“Oh God no” Nami screamed from the deck, with her hands on her head.

Seconds later, a sudden gust of wind came across the Thousand Sunny, almost knocking Chopper off his feet. The whole crew of the Strawhat pirates were looking at their navigator, looking for an answer, while they tried to incorporate after the heavy blow of wind.

“Can we navigate with this wind?” Franky asked, concerned about his beautiful ship, while holding Robin and Chopper tightly so they wouldn’t fall.

“Can we do this again?” Luffy asked with a sparkle in his eyes that anyone could tell it was no good.

“Are you okay, Nami-san?” Sanji said, running to aid her. He knew that she wasn’t harmed, but he couldn’t help but to be worried. He offered her his hand to help her stabilize.

“I’m fine” Nami said, taking his hand and pulling herself up. She looked at him and gave him a smile that melted his heart, and then she turned to face everyone else “Guys, I’m afraid we are facing what people call _The Devil Winds_.”

“That sounds interesting” Robin said, with her sadistic smile, while Usopp and Chopper hugged each other, trembling in terror.

“As you have already experienced, it’s a hot breeze that originates from high-pressure air masses. It’s technically known as a katabatic wind” Nami explained, feeling proud of her climatologic skills.

“And that means… what?” Brook asked with his characteristic laugh.

Nami sighed. “It’s basically a pain in the ass, but in a scientific way. Nobody knows what it will do, and though I don’t share the same opinion, some people think that it is a sign from the Devil. Weird stuff happens.”

“Weird stuff? DEVIL?” Chopper and Usopp screamed, still hugging each other.

“The only thing we know for sure is that it carries dangerous spores that can lead to forest fires, actually. But people tend to get crazy when it blows. There’s a higher risk of suicide, even.”

“Who knew wind could be so interesting” Robin murmured, and Franky felt a shiver in his body.

“So what should we do?” Sanji said, lighting a cigarette right next to Nami.

“First of all, no cigarettes” she said, throwing his into the ocean “Nothing that can provoke any accidents. We have to be careful with everything we own, so no weapons near us until the wind subsides. That goes for you, Zoro.”

Zoro was about to refuse about leaving his beloved swords when another gust of wind hit the deck. Nami turned around to face the wind, and soon enough the crew busted into laughter.

“I thought you said you didn’t want any accidents, witch” Zoro complained, pointing at Sanji, who was having a nosebleed.

“I knew someday this day would come” Brook sang, cheering happily.

“Not the best day to wear a skirt, navigator” Robin grinned.

Nami recovered her composure soon enough, but by that time, everyone had already seen her underwear. Her face was red, a mix of embarrassment and anger, so she grabbed Sanji and used him as a bodyguard until she reached her room. Not that he was complaining, anyway. He stayed right behind the closed door while he tried to erase that unique sight from his mind. He knew that otherwise he wouldn’t stop nose bleeding ever.

Nami, on the other hand, felt mortified. How could that happen? “Damn those Devil Winds!” she whispered. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, and she was still blushing. She took a deep breath. That wasn’t her usual self, she was Nami for God’s sake! She was persuasive, manipulative, self-confident. She had to be. But she couldn’t just let it be and get back when there was a chance of happening again.

When she opened the door, Sanji was surprised to find her in the exact same outfit she wore before… the incident.

“I thought you were going to change your clothes, so the… you-know-what won’t happen again” he said, trying to control his accelerated pulse.

“Oh and I have assured myself it won’t happen” she said with a teasing smile, and then she whispered in his ear “After all, nobody can see my underwear if I’m not wearing any.”

Sanji fell to the ground right after that, and nobody bothered to ask what could she possibly had said to the cook to make him pass out like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly inspired by Crazy ex-girlfriend's Devil Winds, a musical number sung by the wind itself (himself?). Everything else is just my crazy imagination.


	4. Confession

>  
> 
> **Confession**
> 
>  

Sanji and Nami had a tradition. In fact, they had many, but this one was probably their first, and without a doubt, their favourite. It all started as a distraction, like a game made to simply pass time.

Nami loved games, especially the ones she was good at. She was the best at poker, and no one could beat her at drinking games. She also liked playing Truth or Dare and Never Have I Ever, and that's how the idea came to her.

Ever since she joined the crew, she used to spend at least one night a week working in her maps in the kitchen, just in case she wanted a midnight snack. Sanji also used to stay there, doing the dishes or preparing everything for the next day. At first, they stayed in silence, but after a few weeks, silence was unbearable. So they started to talk. Meaningless conversations like Luffy's stupidity, how the day went or the weather (although the weather wasn't a meaningless topic for Nami, who could talk about it for hours). Then they moved on into more deep conversations, without noticing. It soon became a tradition. Late at night, they met and while they were working, they could talk about anything and confess whatever they wanted. The other would listen, but they wouldn't mention the topic ever again.

“Confession: I miss my family everyday” Nami said.

“Confession: I don't miss mine.”

Sanji felt bad about not giving any details about his past when Nami had told him every single thing about hers. He could picture in his head every scenario she told him about, the way Bell-mère smiled and how Nami cried for days when she was shot. But he swore to himself that he couldn't drag her into his past, he couldn't do that to her out of all people. And slowly, the idea fell into his head, just as easily as Nami was in his thoughts every time: he was falling for her. Not for her body, but for her soul. She was the greatest mystery he ever saw, and at the same time, he knew her like the palm of his hand, he had memorized every single one of her gestures. That's why it hurt so bad when Nami said one night:

“Confession: I don't think I could ever fall in love.”

It felt like his heart had broken into pieces. He wanted to convince her not to think that, but the first rule of the confession game was to not make comments.

And anyway, it didn't matter. Sanji was sure that after what he put his crewmates through because of his stupid past and his stupid “family”, she wouldn't forgive him easily. He knew that he broke her trust, and it would take time for her to recover. He didn't have any hope.

That's why he was so surprised when he saw Nami entering the kitchen, with her hair tied up in a messy bun and a bunch of papers full of ink.

“Confession” she spoke, her voice being almost a whisper “You had me worried sick, and I'm not sure I have already forgiven you for lying to me and scaring me to hell...”

Sanji gulped. Her words cut him like knifes, and he felt terrible. He opened his mouth to apologize, but he couldn't speak. Nami noticed this and came closer to him.

“I haven't finished yet.” she told him, almost in his ear “The thing is... I've missed you”.

With that tears started falling through her face, and it melted Sanji's heart in a way he couldn't even imagine it was possible. She took his arm and hugged him tight; as if she was afraid he would be gone again.

And in that moment he knew he couldn't lie to her. Not again, not ever. He wiped her tears with his shirtsleeves and looked at her big brown eyes that shined so bright he could get lost in them.

“I also have a confession to make” he finally spoke. He wanted to do this. He needed to. Even if it meant losing her. “I know you once said you wouldn't fall in love and I respect that, and you just said you haven't forgiven me yet, but the truth is... I can't hide my feelings anymore. So, serious confession: I'm in love with you, Nami-san.”

He took a deep breath with his eyes closed. He wasn't sure he wanted to see her face. Was he prepared for another slap? Fortunately, the slap never came. He opened his eyes, and looked at an extremely blushed Nami, who grabbed his tie and pushed him closer to her.

“Confession” she whispered before she gave him a slight kiss, nothing more than a touch, but it felt like heaven to the cook “I kind of like you too.”

And with that, she grabbed her things and closed the door behind her, leaving a very confused Sanji, who was still touching his lips as if to figure out whether it was real or he fell asleep and everything was part of a dream.


	5. Unexpected

 

> **Unexpected**

 

Even in the greatest chaos, also known as the Strawhat crew, there is an order. For Sanji and Nami, among others, routine was essential. Zoro and Luffy could never understand this, but they needed to have planned everything they could.  They had an exact hour to wake up, to have a shower, to work and even to relax. And if everything went as expected, they would smile before going to bed.

If not, then… Well, they both learnt there was nothing much they could do, but that didn’t keep them away from stress. If they had one thing in common that was the incapacity of feeling helpless. Usopp liked to joke about not giving them surprise parties for their birthdays because they would have a panic attack.

Still, the New World was the place for the unexpected. And even if that got them to their nerves, they knew there was no possible solution. At least they could count on each other. When things were going out of their hands, they found comfort in each other’s worried eyes as well. Anytime Luffy would almost fall to the deep ocean, or anything exploded, and everything was falling apart, they took a deep breath together.

“We should totally throw a big party to celebrate!” Luffy screamed from the deck, seconded by Usopp and Chopper, and soon enough, everyone else. Not even Robin bothered to ask what exactly were they celebrating, but Nami and Sanji exchanged a worried look.

“What about the cooking?” Sanji gulped.

“And the cleaning?” Nami added “We all know how your last party ended… You got away without cleaning anything at all.”

Luffy just laughed and told them to relax, and Chopper told them that taking things very seriously could make their tension reach extreme levels, so they finally agreed, even though they weren’t really convinced.

By evening, everything and everyone was almost ready for the party. At least, Nami thought, if it was a disaster, she would be dress to kill. That affirmation got confirmed by Sanji as soon as he saw her in her dress, which made her smile. Maybe she would have fun after all.

“Loosen up a little” Zoro said, offering a bottle of alcohol. Sanji looked hesitant, that didn’t seem like anything fancy. Were where the bottles of red wine he had seen earlier? But as he looked around, Nami took the bottle and drank it up.

“This is good!” she exclaimed, grabbing another one. Alcohol was the best way to keep her away from the stress, and by the time Sanji got back with two glasses of the best wine he could find, Nami was dancing to the rhythm of Brook’s music… in the table.

“Nami-san, are you drunk?” he asked, concerned. He tried to grab her so she wouldn’t fall, but she just smiled and kept dancing.

“I’m fine! I’m more than fine!” she said, louder than he expected. Then she noticed the glasses and drank them straight.

“It’s true what they say you know, nothing gets done without alcohol” she said, jumping off the table. For a moment, Sanji thought she was going to fall, but she soon enough recovered her composure.

“Who said that?” Sanji asked, helping her to stabilize. She laughed at this, and he noticed the slight blush on her cheeks. The very image of an angel to his eyes.

“I just did” she answered, with a silly laugh. It was clear that she wasn’t sober, but she seemed happy. And Sanji loved seeing her happy. “Wanna dance?”

“With you?” Sanji gulped. He always offered her to dance, and she would always refuse.

“No, with the glass of wine. Of course I meant with me, idiot!” she said, taking his hand.

“But it’s so… unexpected” he managed to say before she dragged him to the centre of the room.

“Unexpected doesn’t always mean bad, right?” she answered, winking her eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "wanna dance?" line is a clear Rent the musical reference, but it fits so well with Nami's character... Actually, Mimi and Nami are quite similar in some ways ^^


	6. Bonus: Wish come true

>  
> 
> ** Wish come true **
> 
>  

Ever since he was a child, Sanji would daydream about his wishes coming true. Maybe it was because that was the only thing he could hang onto, his utopian version of reality, but that carried on as he grew older. There was a little voice inside his head, like some sort of magical fairy godmother, that whispered: “What if your wishes would come true?”

The first thing he dreamt about was the All Blue. _His_ magnificent All Blue, the most beautiful place on earth. However, he soon started to dream about _other_ beautiful things too. His teenage fantasy was, almost literally, Gyojin Island, where he could swim with beautiful mermaids forevermore.

Still, the voice in his head was asking for more. _He_ wanted more. He wanted to see the world and to, eventually, open a restaurant. One that could even beat The Baratie. And then… he wanted a nice place to live –nothing fancy, but just a place to grow old-, and of course, he wished for what he never had: a family. Don’t get him wrong, the least he knew about his biological family the better, but he never stopped dreaming about having his own family. So after joining the Strawhat crew, he thought he found it. The most unexpected one, actually. A stupid captain, an even worse swordsman, a pathological liar, a cyborg, a skeleton… An actual animal! Not to forget his precious ladies: Robin-chan and her mysterious yet mature nature, and his goddess, the most fascinating thing he ever saw, his Nami-san.

At some point, that voice fell silent, as if it didn’t have anything to say. Sanji thought that maybe, just maybe, he had grown up. He didn’t need to daydream, he already had what he always wanted. But after two years apart in a place he called Hell, the voice reappeared. “What if your wishes would come true?”

He would then imagine the All Blue, his restaurant, the Thousand Sunny and maybe a house near the coast… And then he would see a figure he would recognize everywhere. He would feel a citrus fragrance around; he would see her orange locks. And all of a sudden, he would realize that Nami was his wish come true, he was everything he ever wanted, and everything he’ll ever need.

Of course, his dreams weren’t meant to be true. Stuck between his family and his _not-so-lovely-but-murderous_ fiancée, he thought there was no way out. Fortunately, his friend knew better. And when he heard Nami’s voice, he swore his heart skipped a beat. But there was no time to lose, and he couldn’t risk their safety by losing time flirting with his angel, no matter how much he wanted to apologize, to do anything actually, if it could guarantee her being in his arms one more time.

And there he was, gulping at the altar, while he waited for his killer-fiancée, and hoping for the plan to work out. He knew Luffy was out there, fighting, and that the rest of the “rescue team” would come to aid him, to _fight for him_ , but that didn’t help him to relax. What if something went wrong?

The voice inside of him spoke: “What if your wishes would come true?” Well if that were the case, Sanji knew for sure his bride wouldn’t be other than his beloved Nami-swan, and instead of being surrounded by people he hated, he would be surrounded by people who loved him and accept him. Lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the words from the priest:

“Speak now or forever hold your peace” he said, with a monotone voice. He looked at Pudding, who still had that innocent mask but was clearly hiding a grin, and then he turned around, just as the doors opened.

Light came into the church and into his soul as he watched her lead the way. She was almost bridal, with a white dress he didn’t know where it came from, and his long hair loose.

“I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion” she spoke, confident and proud, looking at him like there was nobody else in the room “but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl.”

And in that moment, Sanji knew, that sometimes wishes do come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came to the conclusion that I make continous references to songs in my fics. This one has a lot of Speak Now by Taylor Swift, but how could I not use that line if the song is about stopping a wedding? It fits perfectly! ♥
> 
> Anyway, Sanami week was awesome for me in many ways. I hadn't tried fanfiction in english before, and I had such a wonderful experience on tumblr, sharing my words with other sanami fans! Thank you to everyone who read, commented and liked my fics. It means the world to me.


End file.
